Pan's Quest
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Okay so in this story Trunks is 17 and Pan is 14. I wanted their ages to be closer together. This is how Trunks and Pan's romance blossomed when looking for the black star dragon balls. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This one's for all you pan and Trunks lovers out there. Go team go! ;) Sorry i haven't written much but check out my profile and i'll have more for you guys. ;)**

**Pans POV**

I lost track of how many days I had been stuck on this stupid ship. Uuuggghh! There's nothing to do! I hope Geru finds another dragon ball soon cause if he doesn't I'm gonna turn him into something useful like a coffee pot.

_Warning- engine almost deprived of all fuel. Engaging emergency landing sequence._

"Trunks! I shouted."

"That's impossible! We had an ample supply before we left planet Meca. There's no way it could be gone already?!"

"Tell that to the ship!"

"Hold on everyone!"

I can't believe what was happening! I had no idea which planet we were crashing into but I didn't care, I am NOT going to die like this! I see grandpa is still hanging on to that chicken leg like the end of the world. Wasting no more time I put on my seatbelt and hoped for a safe landing. The light from the atmosphere blinded me and I was too busy screaming to notice we had made it in one piece.

"What is this place? I wondered."

"Geru, Geru, planet is full of water and people. Air isn't toxic."

"Well let's hope your telling the truth, cause I think were gonna be here for a while, said Goku."

It was the middle of the day so the afternoon sun hit me, this planet actually had 3, and whatever it was called. The ship was in critical condition and too make matters worse was it didn't even have a dragon ball on it.

"Well this is just great, I said rolling my eyes."

"Me and Goku are gonna scout out some fresh water and a small town. I need you to keep an eye on the ship."

"What?! Why?!"

"This planet looks a little shady and it's too quiet, it isn't safe Pan."

That stung a bit. After all it was just scouting out yet they didn't even trust I could take care of myself. Now I had it.

"Fine! You want to go then go! I'll be right here sitting around doing nothing when you get back."

"Pan Please! I just don't think your cut out for this journey. It might be best if you went home."

Tears were streaming down my face but I was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Home?! Since when are you in charge of me?!"

"Well…I, said Trunks getting really nervous."

"I thought so."

Now Trunks was angry. "Pan you weren't even supposed to be here right now?! You weren't meant to go on this trip. Your only 14!"

"Your 17! That's only 3 years older than me!"

"I've had much more experience in these types of situations, Pan!"

My mind was at a loss for comebacks so I just turned around so they couldn't see how much their words really hurt me.

"Fine, I'll be here…waiting."

"Good. Come on Goku let's go."

"Right."

"Geru come too."

So I watched the 3 of them take off without a trace in the sky. How could he say those things? Trunks was my best friend…maybe a little bit more. It was probably just some silly little crush. I was still new to the idea myself and besides I heard him loud and clear. He thinks I'm a kid who can't handle myself nothing more. Looking out the window I watched the sky go from blue to pink to black. Where were they? Maybe there in trouble and need my help! Stop it Pan! I'm sure there fine I mean after all why should I care? That's when I spotted Geru.

"Geru, Geru, Pan, Danger!"

Geru was hovering above my head shaking like crazy.

"Calm down Geru and spit it out!"

"Trunks and Goku in danger! Was taken!"

"They were kidnapped?! Come on Geru let's go!"

**Trunks POV**

We had been flying for at least two hours. Sweat rolled down my forehead. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Goku can you sense any life near bye?"

"yah… over there!"

I looked down to where he was pointing and saw an abandoned town. We lowered ourselves to the ground and saw that it was covered in vines and tree roots. Building were crumpled and ash stained the walls hinting that there had been some kind of attack.

"What happened here? I asked."

"I don't know but I can't sense anything for miles. It's too quiet."

"Geru, Geru, palace up ahead."

"What I don't see anything."

"Barrier protect palace."

I stepped a little closer to Geru when I felt my whole body shake. When it stopped I saw a silver palace with high walls. There was no life on the streets but I could sense a good amount of energy inside the walls.

Goku spoke up. "I feel like we're being watched. We should stay hidden and explore the palace. Maybe their friendly plus we do need supplies."

"Maybe your right—"

"Danger, danger, said Geru panicked."

Trunks didn't have time to react before someone had covered his mouth with a cloth. Whatever it was it burned my nose and mouth. Oh no!

"Gok—my vision was no longer clear but I could see Goku lying on the ground unconscious. Then it over took me and I felt myself slip into the dark.

**Pan POV**

When Geru had told me they were in trouble I hid the dragon balls just in case. Next I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder.

"Geru are there any dragon balls here?"

"Yes one located inside palace, Geru."

"Good, let's go get it."

I turned the ship back into capsule form in case anyone found it. After all I hid the dragon balls on that ship and I had to protect them at all costs. My family and the entire planet depended on it…I just hope grandpa and Trunks were okay. As soon as I rescue them I going to say I told you so till that's the only thing they can hear. When we started our journey it was pitch black outside. Luckily that worked to our advantage of not being seen. I figured it was best to fly.

"Geru I don't see a palace anywhere?! I whispered annoyed."

"Barrier ahead."

"Wha—the feeling of the barrier was like being pulled under water. When we broke through the palace was clear as day. It was built out of silver so it reflected from the moon's light. Light shone through the circular windows.

"Okay think Pan, there's got to be a way inside."

I looked down to see six guards running around the streets like mice. They were hiding, waiting for someone. I suppose they were worried that Trunks and grandpa weren't the only ones who were on that ship. They were right to worry. No harm in black mail I thought smiling. Lowering myself on a nearby roof I prepared to strike.

Please Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trunks POV**

Have you ever woken up with your hands and feet bound by really tight metal and your body lying flat on a lab table ready to be dissected? No? Well I did and let me tell you it hurt like hell. For some reason I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried and the metal seemed to grow tighter every time I struggled. All I could think about was how I was going to escape. I looked over and saw Goku who still hadn't managed to wake up. How could he look so peaceful at a time like this? The room in general was bare except for the two tables and a bunch of other weird machines. There was no one in the room but I could see at least four security cameras all pointed in my direction.

"Goku! I yelled."

"MmMMm?"

"Wake up now were about to become an experiment."

"What?! Now Goku was fully awake."

"Don't bother Goku I already tried, there some type of super cuff. Anyway wait wha—I stared down at myself and realized all I had on were my shorts and boxers and a pair of socks. Goku wasn't wearing much either but I was grateful he had on boxers."

"Hey! Who did this to us?!"

"I don't know Goku but I don't like it either, how are we gonna escape?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Geru managed to escape and I bet you he went straight to Pan."

"Oh yeah!"

"Look I know you're worried about Pan but she can handle herself. In fact I bet after were free she'll be telling us I told you so all the way home."

"Home? Oh that's right. Listen I didn't mean what I said about sending Pan home. We need her, I need her."

I felt my mind drift off toward Pan. She was still the same kid I saw when I was seven. The same four years old that competed with adults in the world martial arts tournament. Now she was the same girl who was waiting inside a spaceship wondering where we were.

"What if Pan gets caught or worse?!"

"Look as far as whoever it is knows it's only us two and I would be more worried at us right now, Goku finished."

"What do they want with us anyway? Did we do something wrong?"

"Apparently but I hope we escape soon cause I am starving!"

"Goku!"

"Well it's true."

I opened my mouth to reply but then the door slid open. A small blue colored scientist stepped through with too many sharp objects for comfort. He wore what looked like a cross between clothing and armor. He wore a pair of black shades and had wild ginger hair that went down to his back along with a matching mustache.

"Greetings, he said. You must be the Sayians."

"Depends on who's asking? You a good guy or a bad guy, said Goku irritated."

"Hush child and unfortunately for you I'm a bad guy but for the right reasons."

"Excuses huh? I smirked at him."

"I wouldn't be in terms to insult me if I were you. I'm not the one strapped to a lab table and as much as I would love to drain your energy and study your body I can't."

He said it with such ease yet I could barely keep myself from vomiting on the floor. How did he even know what we are? It didn't matter at this point he had all the answers and I was helpless to ask, that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"I heard you had a dragon ball in your possession and as it just so happens so do I. You see I need all of them to complete a very special project, I've been working on an anti Sayian, one who is unstoppable."

"What did the Sayians ever do to you? said Goku clueless."

"They robbed me of my life's work. I was on the brink of making infinite dragon balls where you could have as many wishes as you desire. Unfortunately your kind blew up my lab and my planet without really knowing the consequences of your actions. Luckily I escaped and have been working here ever since. You could say I'm the head authority around here."

"You're mad! I cried."

"No my boy I'm a genius and once I extract your energy I will have the Sayian power my creation so desires and with the dragon balls I will wish for planet to be restored bringing my lab and work back once again."

"That will never work! I'll stop you before you even have a chance! Goku shouted."

"You? your just a boy and you… well your hardly worth the effort at all. Perhaps your blood is the only thing that doesn't make you completely useless. He was now looking down at Trunks. Or am I wrong about that too?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I spit in his face with anger burning through my so called useless blood. The smirk vanished from my face. He slapped me across the face so hard it made the ground shake. My face was bleeding and I coughed up blood. I groaned in pain, my eyes filled with angry tears.

"Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, boy!"

He took his index finger and swiped it across my check. It made me sick to my stomach as he examined it.

"Useless indeed. Now Goku is it?"

"Yes, Goku replied."

"Since your friend is in no condition to speak I demand some answers. Where is your ship? I asked for a full search and they came up with nothing. I know there are dragon balls on your ship."

"It's gone, I cried."

"Persistent are we? Did your third member of your party leave you as well?"

My heart stopped in my chest. How did he know?

"Even with your energy I will still fall short. However our hidden speakers detected your conversation about the one you call Pan. Is it a Sayian too?"

I refused to look up at him.

"Aaahh so I was right well it looks like it ran off with your ship. It would be the only logical explanation but something tells me there's something missing. You better hope your friend is here and smart enough to find you. I will keep you here for 24 hours before I cut you open. If your friend doesn't make an appearance neither will you."

"You basterd! I said as cold as I could."

Perhaps you should keep quiet.

"I won't le—Mmmmm! He quickly took a piece of rope and tied it tightly around my mouth. I watched in horror as he did the same for Goku. The blood had dried up but still stained my face.

"Oh and one more thing. He took out a remote and pressed a red button. Instantly Goku and Trunks were electrocuted with 10000 volts, enough to kill a human. Instead it knocked them both unconscious. You may call me Dr. Garrot, he said as he closed the door shut.

**Pan POV**

"Tell me where they are or I'll blast you into oblivion like your 5 friends over there, I said angry."

"Never! Your friends are probably too late to save."

"That maybe but I'm still going to try, now I won't ask again."

"Ok fine! The guard said in tears. There in the laboratory on the 11th floor!"

"Why were they taken, answer me!"

"He wants their energy!"

"Who?!"

"The Dr.!"

I was fuming when he told me this I took a ki blast and knocked him to the ground next to his friends. They would live but it would be a while before anyone found them. I look up at the building. It had exactly 11 floors. Someone must really want them enough to make sure they don't escape. I guess the jokes on them. The guard uniform was pretty covered. A long robe with gloves and a helmet.

"Perfect, I said smiling."

Putting on the uniform I took one last look at myself in the glass window of a torn building. I looked like one of them. I stepped through the grand gate and saw thousands of other guards circling the perimeter. This was going to be a challenge. I had to save Trunks and Grandpa and each moment I spend is another one that could end their life. No I refuse to let that happen! Marching like I belonged I headed for the entrance to the building. Silently I powered up a ki blast and fired it in the opposite direction. A few seconds later there was a loud explosion and a bunch of screams and shouts running towards it. Now was my chance. I slipped through the doors and took a good look around. The halls were white and clean and empty. I had made it.

"You there state your purpose, called a hidden guard from the corner."

"I'm here to report to the Dr. I have urgent news."

"Very well he's located on the 11th floor."

I simply nodded and brushed past him. Although I walked away calmly my mind and heart were racing like crazy. What if it was too late? No! Don't talk like that Pan, get yourself together! I didn't care what I had to face all I knew was I had to save them. They were my world and without them I wouldn't ever see my parents again. I didn't know if there was security systems rigged throughout the building so I took a closed stair well. Walking was a breeze since I was super fast and when I reached the 11th floor it looked the same as the others.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered so I continued down the corridor until I saw it split into four paths. I didn't know who this guy was but somehow I felt like this was all too easy. But I decided to just go with it. Without any sense of direction I went straight and found three doors. I chose randomly and opened the second. It was a wardrobe filled with the most beautiful of gowns. Perhaps a queen or princess lived here after all it was a palace.

"Can I help you?"

It was a small girl who looked about seven years old dressed in servant's attire.

"Actually yes but can I trust you?"

"Yes I am very quiet and I am only a servant."

"Do you have a family?"

"Once but I was taken from my home."

"By who?"

"The doctor."

"Who is he?"

"I'm guessing you're not from around here and that is a mere disguise."

"Yes, I said pulling off the baggy clothing. My name is Pan and I need your help. My friends are in the laboratory and I don't know where that is exactly. Will you help me?"

"As much as I can."

"Great but um what's the deal around here?"

"We were a peaceful city that lived under a great rule. There was our king, our queen, and our princess Kylie. We were an advanced society but then a strange ship appeared on our planet and war and terror broke out. Many were killed and the few who live, live within these walls."

"The Doctor."

"Yes he rules the kingdom now but the royal family still lives here. In exchange for their rule over us they will be spared from his wrath. They now live comfortably and you stepped into the princess's wardrobe, in fact you look just like her. How old are you?"

"14"

"If you promise to free me and my people from his wrath then I shall help you and protect you."

"I promise."

"Good now come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To my quarters, I suppose your previous outfit didn't fit so well and since you look like our princess then you shall go in disguise as her."

"Really? I said looking down at myself. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about cutting off short anyway here's what you've been waiting for.**

So for the next hour I became a princess. My hair was brushed and put up into a bun, where a few strands slipped out and hung loose. A glittering moon was painted on my check. Then I put on a long sleeve purple silk shirt that exposed my belly button and a couple more inches. I had a matching skirt that came up to my knees in the front and trailed down my back like a bridal gown. Glittering gold cuffs were place on my wrist along with a matching necklace. A jeweled moon clip was placed in my bun. Lastly I put on gold silk slippers that were surprisingly comfortable.

"Well what do you think?"

I looked in the mirror and jumped at my reflection. I really did look like a princess and I was beautiful.

"You really are stunning."

"Thanks, I said proud of her work. So what now?"

"Here's a map of the building and the floor which includes the lab. There shouldn't be many guards since only the royal family is aloud up here and of course the doctor. Once you free your friends you can hide in my room. They would never look there. They would assume you had escaped and fled the building."

"Thank you so much for all your help, what's your name anyway?"

"Maya."

"I promise you I will free you and your people."

"Good luck and stay in disguise."

Oh I'll need it I thought.

The halls were barren and deserted. This new outfit felt foreign to me but at the same time comforted me. For once I felt like the princess I was pretending to be and not a 14 year old girl on a life or death mission to save her family and her planet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to wear a dress now and then. I looked like some purple moon goddess but I wasn't complaining. Making my way down the corridor I saw what I was looking for. Two large steel doors that framed the entire wall. There was no guards and no locks or keypads. It couldn't be this easy, could it? I guess I'd find out. With a gentle push it slid open with ease.

There they were. Trunks and Grandpa were unconscious, restrained, and covered in bruises but they were alive and that's all that mattered. It took all of my control not to rush by their side but I knew this was too easy. I took my map and threw it into the room. In a flash multiple laser beams blocked the door way, now visible. It seemed these were the only ones and they were keeping me from my family, not for long. With unnatural speed I dove through a small opening. I had made it in one piece but I found my leg had a small red gash in it. My attention quickly focused in the task at hand.

Wasting no time I untied the ropes around their mouths and shook them both violently. Their cuffs were attached to the table and I figured I'd have to find some way to open them other than strength.

"Grandpa, Trunks you have to wake up, you…tears formed at the corners of my eyes. What if I couldn't save them, Trunks was right I'm just a helpless kid. If it weren't for me they wouldn't be in this mess."

The tears slid down my face and I hastily wiped them away. I went over to Grandpa and kissed him on the forehead silently promising he would be free. Then I turned around and walked towards Trunks.

"You were right, I whispered. I'm just a kid and maybe I wasn't cut out for this but I promise you I'll get you out of here even if I don't come with you."

I was well aware of Trunks lack of clothing and his beaten torso. Normally I would have been self conscience but I just wanted him to be ok.

"P-Pan, a voice choked out though very weak."

Frozen in place I watched a miracle happen. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he became conscience of himself they went wide.

"Pan! You're here but how?! Your outfit! You look so…beautiful, said Trunks now blushing like crazy though still in shock."

"Glad to see your awake, nice pj's by the way."

"I…this time Trunks felt his face grow beet red and realized that he was half naked and strapped down to a lab table while Pan was dressed like a god and was here to save them."

"Trunks, I said gently."

"Pan, he said sweetly waiting for a response."

"Don't you ever do this to me again you understand? I thought I had lost you, that I had lost everything. "

"I didn't think you would actually co—"

"Of course I came!, said Pan interrupting his sentence. I love you. Pan was startled at her last words."

Trunks appeared surprised and was a deep shade of pink. "You l-love m-me?"

I didn't know when this new surge of confidence took place but I decided I wasn't going to waste it. My hand bushed his forelocks to one side. He looked up at me the surprise still in his expression but he didn't refuse my touch. It took me a second and my face was leaning above his. "More than you can ever imagine, I relied softly." Then it happened. I closed the small space and I pressed my lips against his. He was warm and soft and the kiss was even more so. I felt his gasp on my lips before he kissed back, eyes shut and a little bit more intense. It seemed to last forever, our lips locked and my pulse raced. Breathless I drew away and looked down. His eyes were still closed but he looked like he was in a dream like state.

"Trunks?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes and recollected his thoughts and his face seemed to be the first to change color.

"I'm fine, his voice wavered."

I smiled up at him and how amusingly sweet the whole scene was. "This is certainly not what I expected my first kiss to be like but then again it was pretty good.

"We have to get you and grandpa out of here. Oh! The computer!

"How are you gonna crack the code?"

"You're forgetting you're not the only genius here. My dad homeschooled me up until high school and I too had perfect exceptions."

There were rows of buttons and I was running out of time I looked at a red one in the corner. _Please oh please be the right one. _I held my breath and pushed down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter just for you guys! ;) Again please check of my other stories. Thanks again ;)**

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and felt the room begin to shake. There was smoke coming from the chambers that held Grandpa and Trunks. The cuffs made a squeaky sound as they opened up. No sooner had my eyes filled with hope did they fill with dread. Trunks were already up on his feet and Grandpa was still out cold. That's when an alarm sounded and the room was reflected by a bright red light.

"Trunks grab grandpa and follow me."

"Right, he said his voice barley audible over the alarm."

Anger was now my motive as I surged down the hallways that were familiar to me.

"This way, I cried as I made a left straight for Maya's room."

I opened the door and literally pushed them inside for fear of them getting captured again. There was a soft click as I shut the door now submerged in total darkness. Then that familiar golden glow lit up the barren room. Trunks had gone super Saiyan and was now acting as a human torch.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ooooww! Who dropped me?! Wait Pan where are we?"

"Glad to see you fully awake grandpa and were in a friend's room but it looks like she has business to take care at the moment."

"Pan—"

"I promise to answer all your questions but first let me just say this."

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Okay Pan, jeeezzz, ever here of modesty?"

"Nope, anyway I came here in disguise so no one knows of my presence. Also I have the ship and the dragon balls safely under my person."

"Wait where's Geru?"

"I left him outside the palace in case I didn't come back before sunrise. If that happens he'll come to find us and if he finds us dead he is to continue the search by himself."

"Pan I promise that won't be the case now let's go."

"No."

"What?! Why?! Said Trunks and grandpa in unison."

"Because I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"What is that promise exactly."

"My promise was to free these people from the Dr.'s wrath."

"You know about the Dr.?"

"Of course I do he took you didn't he? Speaking of which why?"

"He wanted our Saiyan blood to create an anti- Saiyan weapon against us. He also has a dragon ball in his possession."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Wait Pan I know that look, Pan what are you going to do."

"I believe the reason he didn't dissect you to was because he was waiting for someone, me."

"Yep that's what he said."

"Goku! Cried Trunks."

"I knew it! This is great!"

"Wait what?, said the two confused boys."

"I have a plan to free these people and get the dragon ball."

Both boys listened in anticipation.

"My guess is the Dr. is smart but he's not very strong which means you and grandpa can take him. The trick is getting him alone in his laboratory or work station and if I had to guess that's probably where the dragon ball is too. So I'll simply give him what he wants, I'll turn myself in."

"What no way Pan?!"

"You can't stop me from doing this. Anyway you can easily sense my ki so when he takes me to his lab all you have to do is follow. You two can finish him off while I grab the dragon ball. It's risky I know but if it works everything well be fine. Not to mention we don't have a better option."

When I finished my speech both Trunks and grandpa were wide eyed and their mouths were open. I only smiled at myself for thinking of such a smart plan. It didn't take long for one of them to recover.

"No Pan it's too dangerous."

"Enough! I'm not just some little kid anymore. I know I'm not as strong as you but at least this way I'll be doing something useful even if that means being the bait. Maybe if you didn't leave me behind so often I wouldn't be in danger!

Trunks let his super Saiyan temper get the better of him.

"You're the one who chose to come here and I bet if Goten were here we wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"Hey come one guys, said Goku."

"No! Trunks clearly couldn't care less about me and if he thinks I'm such a disappointment then maybe he should take a good look in the mirror because frankly he's not even an adult yet! He's still a kid who acts just as childish as grandpa does now and I bet I could say the same for your best friend Goten too. You two are the children on this ship not me and if you'll excuse me I have to save this planet, my planet, our family, and you two's life again!"

I slammed the door hard and prepared to march down the hallway towards the place we had just escaped from. No doubt the Dr. was in there trying to figure out how we could have escaped. _Well I tell you why Dr. you left me out of your equation. I'm the reason they escaped and I'm the reason their still alive. I still can't believe I said all that though. I love my family and I love Trunks but he just doesn't feel the same way. I bet he only kissed me back because he didn't want to hurt my oh-so childish feelings._ Tears made my eyes glitter in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway.

"Hey Dr. it's me Pan, I've come to surrender and listen to me when I say I'm ten times more powerful then those other two you found earlier."

"Excellent that's what I like to hear. Now what to do about you… oh! I know!"

The Dr. pressed a button and a pair of flying cuffs locked around my hands. I could really use a hero right not but I guess one's not coming anytime soon.

**Trunks POV**

I can't black out not now when she needs me. She always acted like she needed me but the truth is she didn't. Why did I even open my mouth in the first place. Why didn't I tell her the real reason why I didn't want her to go? _Because I love you Pan and I don't want to lose you._ Yes why didn't I say that? I'm so angry at myself for even talking to her like that. All her words were probably true and I was too much of a coward to tell her how I feel. Now she's gone because I told her a hurtful lie instead.

"Come on Goku we have to protect her."

"I thought you said—"

Tears slipped down my face. "Goku I love her and I can't let her lose her life now come on."

"Trunks."

"What?"

"It's okay to love her you know. There's no shame in admitting one's feelings especially one has powerful as that."

"Thanks Goku."

"Anytime but I warn you if anything happens to my granddaughter the Dr. won't be your problem I will."

At a time like this I actually managed to smile. "Of course Goku we'd better hurry her ki's on the move."

So we were off and I couldn't help but think of that kiss we shared, my first kiss. I don't want it to be my last either. I ran out of the room at top speed ready to destroy anything that got in my way. _Hang on Pan I'm coming to the rescue._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hopefully if you've read bulma's prince charming you know about getting at least 10 reviews if not please please review ;)**

**Pans POV**

It appeared the cuffs had a mind of their own because they were dragging me against my will to the Dr.'s lab. As we walked down the halls my mind drifted towards Trunks and how much I love him. He's kind and smart and is much more level headed than his father. He is also stubborn and attractive at the same time. I look up to him in so many ways and I think that's how a silly little crush turned into a powerful emotion. What have I done? It can end like this, no, I refuse to die with any regrets. I need to apologize to my family for me acting like a kid. I hope I didn't make a huge mistake by putting myself in danger like this but it was the only way. It is the right thing to do.

"Welcome to the rest of your life which will be a day at the most if your lucky."

"How gracious of you but we seem to be facing a dead end."

I concentrated hard at the white wall but detected no living presence behind it. How odd, maybe it's a trick.

"Not for long my dear."

The way he said it made goose bumps form on my arms and legs. The Dr. pressed his hand down on a invisible panel and lifted to reveal a small button. He pressed it and the wall moved back and slid to the left. I stared in awe. The room's walls were see through and appeared as if there weren't any. Instead I was greeted by a beautiful array of stars that surrounded the perimeter. Three neat dissection tables were front and center with side tables filled with drills, needles, and other sharp objects. There was a teleportation device in the corner of the room next to a steel table stacked with blueprints. And then I saw it. At the top of a large suspended catwalk was a glass display case and inside was the 7 star dragon ball.

"So I'm guessing you don't get many visitors judging by the amount of dust bunnies here."

"You should consider it an honor, only very few organic beings get the privilege of seeing my life's work."

"You run a place and you couldn't even hire a maid?"

"Just for that remark I'll take my time ripping you apart."

I shuddered at the thought. What a horrible way to die. Don't think like that, Pan. You're going to make it out of here. Suddenly I remembered I had the dragon balls in possession with me. My small box of capsules was in my pocket, but he didn't know that.

"Let's get down to business shall we, now where are my Dragon Balls?"

"Not here, but if I had to guess I'd say they are flying out of the planet's atmosphere and are off in space."

"You're a talented little actress but I won't make the same mistake I did with your friends, where are they anyway?"

"I told you they left, those cowards, I said angrily. They took the dragon balls and left me here for you to find. They knew it would work because like I said I'm way more powerful than those pitiful weaklings."

"There data scans were most pathetic indeed but how do I know you're not the same?"

"Well if you release me I can show you how much I can really do."

"That's out of the question darling, attempts at escape our futile. However I believe you on your words of your power and of your friends. I assure you my dear they will receive the same fate in store for you."

"I have nothing to lose Dr., why would I lie to you?"

"Very logical yes but I won't take any chances. Now make yourself at home."

The cuffs were magnetic of course so I felt myself fly until a metal pole stopped my fall. I struggled against the current but it was no use. Pole or no pole I would have to wait until someone came, if someone came. Trunks, grandpa you have to come, you have to. Save me!

**Trunks POV**

The once spotless halls were filled with debris from the previous escape. Alarm lights still shone bright but the sound at stopped. In fact the only sound I could think of was my feet running across pieces of glass and metal. I was grateful for my trek boots. Pan's ki had grown distant and I was beginning to panic. Was she ok? Did she find the dragon ball? Had she told the Dr. of our arrival? Whatever it was the silence only made my temper rise as I flashed in and out of hallways.

"Trunks this way, I sense something, cried Goku."

We came to a halt as we faced a wall.

"Goku you lead us to a dead end and we don't have time for this. I looked down at my watch. It's four hours til sunrise, Goku."

"I'm serious I feel her behind that wall, maybe there a panel or something."

"You mean like a secret door."

"Exactly."

I felt around the wall for anything I could. I was just about to give up when my finger tips brushed a small crack dented into the wall.

"Over here, I think I found something!"

I pressed my hand against the crack and a panel activated before my eyes. In front of me was a red button but I thought it be best to not press it. Unfortunately Goku pressed it before I had a chance to react. Immediately the wall gave away to reveal the entrance to a grand laboratory.

"No turning back now."

"I'm right behind you Trunks."

"Let's go."

We tiptoed across the steel floor and took in the massive sight of sharp tools, lab tables, and massive display panels. There in the corner was Dr. Garret his appearance matched his sanity levels which were dangerous low. The only thing he cared about was his work. There in her beautiful costume was Pan, handcuffed to a pole. Blood boiled in my veins as I felt my jaw tighten. My eyes locked on my target.

"Goku, I fumed. We attack on three."

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three, I yelled as it bounced off the room's metal."

Goku charged in at full speed and the Dr. had only time to have a horrified look on his face. Rage took control and I fired a massive ki blast at everything in sight.

"No one should ever have to fear you ever again! I screamed.

"You fools! Stop it right now!"

I looked into his eyes and saw blood but no life. He was psychotic and he was going to pay for what he did to this planet and other planets, he was going to pay for what he almost did to me, and he was going really pay if I found one hair on Pan's head harmed.

"Pan! I screamed through the smoke."

"I'm over here, said a familiar sweet voice."

I rushed to her side and fired a small beam at the cuffs. They shattered into pieces.

"Pan, I said as I ran up and hugged her. Thank Kami your safe!"

"Of course I am, thanks to you and grandpa. Where is he anyway?"

"Fighting with our dear Dr., I replied sarcastically."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely, now if you'll excuse me I have a dragon ball to get. She left without another word."

I had little time to react before I heard a cry that wasn't mine. I turned to see the Dr. missing an arm but instead of a pool of blood I saw a mesh of copper circuits. He was an android?!

"Face it doc you never had a chance and I'm not going to let you give me a needle."

"Your right, but you are a foolish child."

Little time was left to question when he raised his one good arm at the ceiling.

"This is for my work!"

I followed his gaze and my heart dropped. Pan had the dragon ball safely in her hand but a look of terror spread on her face. I flashed in with lightning speed just in time to reach the blast. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I felt my body being burned and my eyes blinded.

_"Pan, I whispered."_

My eyelids fluttered and I felt myself falling. The impact of steels clashing with my bruised body was like glass. Slipping in and out I felt myself slip into oblivion, into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like it so far! ;) more on the way ;)**

**Pan POV**

I closed my eyes waiting for my death but it never came. Instead I heard a cry of pain followed by what I thought was my name. I opened my eyes just in time to find Trunk's body fall out of orbit and with a sickening crunch as he connected with the ground.

"No, I whispered."

The dragon ball fell from my hand but I didn't care anymore. Grandpa joined me by his side.

"Pan I don't think he'll wake up."

"No he has to."

"Pan he's dead."

Those words brought something I had never felt it was like fire running through my veins. Pure anger, uncontrollable fury ignited my heart.

"TTTTRRRUUUNNNKKKKSSS!"

Then a flash lit up the black sky and lighting stuck me. My hair came out of its bun an trailed up my neck, defying gravity. My whole body burned and began to glow. Then a bright yellow power radiated off of me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

My scream shattered the glass."

"P-Pan y-you're a s-super—"

Yes I had become a Super Saiyan. I had finally reached what I thought couldn't be done. I looked at my reflection in pieces of glass and saw my bright blonde hair sticking up like a golden flame. My eyes were a bright turquoise and I might have scared myself had I ever cared.

"Where did he go? I said in a cold unfamiliar voice.

"He took an escape pod but it's too late you won't catch up to him."

"I don't need to."

I eyed the sky until I saw what looked like a comet but comets weren't red.

"THIS IS FOR TRUNKS!."

"KAM-EH-HA-MEH-HHHHHHAAAAHHHH!"

The comet roared against the sky and then an explosion so bright made the sky look like daytime. Wind and glass surrounded me and my new strength felt good. Eventually the wind stopped as I saw dust shower down from the sky that was once a ship.

A switch inside me snapped and I felt my power leave my body. I put my hands out in front of me before I fell onto the floor. Blood stained my tattered clothes and my lack of energy told me I was back to myself.

"Pan! Pan! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine grandpa."

"I managed to save the dragon ball…Pan we can always wish him back."

"I never even got to say good bye."

"I'm sad too."

"This is my fault, grandpa."

Using all of my strength I slowly walked over towards Trunks. I put one hand around my limp shoulder and marched on. What have I done? My heart had shattered and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I sat down on the floor and scooped up his body.

"You were my best friend, and I love you Trunks no matter what."

Tears fell down my face and onto his check as I cradled his head against my lap. Taking his hand in mine I found more tears escape my eyes.

"I'll be strong and I'll train everyday so I can be just like you. You are my world and you mean everything to me so you can't die…you just can't."

I opened my eyes but nothing had changed.

"Please, Trunks I love you, I need you."

"W-Who said I w-was l-leaving you, it was barely a whisper."

My eyes opened and I saw a miracle. His eyes opened, slowly but they did. He was alive.

"Trunks! I gasped to happy to say more."

"Pan, the Dr."

"It's ok Trunks everything is fine, just please get some rest okay?"

"Glad to see your awake, said Grandpa."

"G-Goku."

"I'm here Trunks."

"Here, I said handing grandpa the capsule box. Open the ship and take the dragon ball and Trunks to safety. I'll find Geru and tell these people their free of harm's way."

"Alright Pan, hurry back."

"I will."

Grandpa left in a flash with a smile plastered on his face and felt one on mine as well. Trunks was going to be ok, all was going to be fine.

**Trunks POV**

I woke up to find myself on my bed of our ship. The lights were blinding but I could make out Goku's small child like figure.

"How you feeling Trunks?"

"I've been better but it could have been much worse."

"I have to say you really gave us all a scare but Pan never lost hope in fact you could say it motivated her."

"The Dr.—"

"Is dead. Pan took care of him."

"Goku? What happened?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember it being dark and cold. I felt trapped there until I heard a voice. I wasn't sure at first but it grew louder and louder. My body felt itself being lifted onto something or someone and tears landed on my checks though I swore I wasn't crying. I recognized the voice as Pan."

"Did you hear the things she was saying?"

"I'm not sure, I said lying through my teeth."

"Glad your alive Trunks but you really missed a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

"Goku…"

"Pan turned into a Super Saiyan, apparently you almost dying sparked a hidden power in her like her father."

"WWWWHHHAAATTTT?! PAN'S A SUPER SAYIAN?!"

"Yah I really proud of her."

I struggled to sit up correctly and realized my shirt had been taken off. Thick bandages were wrapped around my abdominal and my arms were weak and stiff. I rubbed my forehead only to find a bandage on their two.

"Was it really that bad? I say glancing at my bruises."

"Do you want the honest answer or the nice answer?"

"Nice answer."

"You almost died so your body looks like hell."

"That's your nice answer?!"

"Yah I guess it was."

"Wait a minute recap...PAN IS A SUPER SAYIAN!"

"That's what I said weren't you listening?"

"Wait where is Pan?"

"Safe she also managed to get the dragon ball from the Dr. too."

"I really did miss a lot."

"Trunks."

"Yah, Goku?"

"Thank you for saving her, my granddaughter."

"Of course, I replied."

"You're a true friend and an even greater hero."

"That means a lot, thanks."

"Now go get her tiger."

"Wait how'd you know where I was heading?"

"Where else would you want to go in your current condition?"

"Good point, bye Goku."

Trunks had already vanished out of the ship and into the morning air.

"Take good care of her, Trunks."

**Pan POV**

I was exhausted and hungry. The morning sunrise was a hue of gold and pink and seemed fitting for our victory. I lowered my self so I was in the center of the courtyard.

"The Dr. is no longer controlling you, I've set you free. Please come out I won't harm you."

Thousands of people emerged from the ruble of the city as their hiding spot. All had big hopeful eyes but I could tell they had been scared.

"Please I only keep a promise to a friend of mine."

Finally a little girl about the age of 7 arose from the crowd head held high.

"Thank you miss for freeing our people but what will we do now?"

"Don't you have a ruler?"

"Yes a royal family who is very kind, I'm sure once they are informed they will restore what was lost though they can never replace it."

Sadness came down on the girl and I felt sympathy for the child.

"Where's you mom?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her in over a week."

My heart had already shattered once today I didn't need a repeat. Putting on a brave smile I took hold of the girl's hand.

"Will find her."

"Oh praise the stars how can we ever thank you, called a voice from the crowd."

"Well we do need some supplies for our trip in space, do you also have spar parts on you?"

"Of course miss…"

"Pan, call me Pan."

"Very well Pan this way."

A crowd cheered and waved as the small girl lead me inside the castle.

"The second floor is where we keep the city's food supply. There's plenty to go around since the Dr. was hoarding food."

"I understand."

"Thank you Pan, you are a hero. In fact our town will be having a celebration we would love it if you would join us, your friends are welcome too and a grand feast will take place as well."

"Then I accept gratefully but I must hurry back and tell my friends, we have to prepare for our journey home."

"Of course I shall notify our rulers immediately of the great news."

"See you later."

With that I took off heading back to the ship. I needed to see if Trunks was healing properly and I had to make sure grandpa wasn't eating the ship. That's when I saw him flying over towards me.

"Trunks?"

That's all I had time to say before I crash coursed with him. I guess he didn't look where he was going. Something's just never change but he was well enough to fly. My Trunks alive and well. Tears pooled around my eyes. That's when I felt strong hands wrap around me.

"It's okay Pan I'm here now and everything's going to be alright."

I believed him with all my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heys guys this one's for you! Please Review ;) !**

**Trunks POV**

I waited for Pan to stop crying before she continued.

"Trunks you shouldn't be up so quickly, are you sure you don't want to rest some?"

"Are you kidding?! except for the bruise I got from running into you I should be fine."

"Such a charmer, Pan said rolling her eyes."

"Glad to see your acting like your old self again."

"Thanks to you I am, Pan you saved my life."

"No, you saved mine and if it weren't for me always getting in the way of things—"

"Pan I didn't mean what I said you are the bravest most intelligent person I have ever known next to myself of course."

Pan smile reached all the way to her check bones. It was contagious and I couldn't help but give her a stupid grin and listened to her sweet voice as she spoke.

"I came here to see if you were okay and to tell you and grandpa that we are invited to a celebration banquet for freeing the people of this planet."

"Great I'm starved let's go!"

"Hold on a second."

"Yes?!"

"Shouldn't we tell grand pa first? I would hate to see him miss out on diner."

It was quiet for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"I suppose we should."

"Trunks?"

"Yah?"

"Close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

That trademark smirk lit my face.

"Oh okay, I said as I closed me eyes."

I waited for her to kiss me but I should have known better. I opened both eyes.

"Pan? Pan—Hey!"

"Last one there's a rotten robot!, she called laughing and blasted through the skies."

"Wait for me! I cried as I did a mad chase after her. Typical Pan always up to a challenge, but that's what I love about her."

When we reached the spaceship I saw Pan casually leaning against the walls while Goku was rummaging through our empty pantry.

"Why isn't there any food?! I'm going to die if I don't eat something!"

"Calm down Goku we've been invited to a feast."

"A feast?! Let's get going!"

"Grandpa wait! Pan called but he was already in the air."

"Come on Trunks let's get control of him before he eats the entire town."

I actually began to laugh at the thought.

"I can honestly picture him doing something like that."

"Which is why we need to hurry, so come on slowpoke."

"You beat me by surprise last time, I pointed out."

"Are you ready this time?"

"You're on!"

Pan took off in a flash and I managed to catch up to her. We flew for about an hour before crash landing in the town's circle.

There were bright colorful lights illuminating the court circle and plenty of tables set up with delicious foods. Goku had nearly cleaned out at half of them so I decided to grab a table before it was too late. Pan was talking to a little girl and what appeared to be her mother. I heard enough to know I wasn't the only one Pan saved that night. She really was a character and I hoped I would be fortunate enough if she became mine. The evening sky soon grew dark and while Goku was busy eating…still I stood watching Pan dance and cheer with the crowd. That's when a new song was about to start and she approached me.

"Trunks, she said taking my hand. Dance with me."

"Well…"

She stared up at me with those big puppy dog eyes of her.

"Oh alright but just one song, I don't really dance."

"That's okay I'll show you."

Pan was half my size as she led me to the middle of the circle.

"This one's called the dancing dragon follow my lead."

I made sure to carefully mimic her moves. We circled each other and then she flashed out her arm and so did I. They were angled side by side as we continued to walk in circles. Then she got into a combat stance and did a slower and more graceful version of a spar. She ducked my arm and came from behind. I grabbed her arm and swung her over my head. She did quick spins and summer salts through the air. We stood facing each other and began to back flip and back bend to the beat of the music. The tune became faster and so did we.

We joined hands and as she pressed up against my chest we twirled like the wind. At the very last measure of the beat I picked her up and span her on the ground till her shoes slid under my legs. She laid down looking up at me my hand in hers as if I was pulling her up. Claps and cheers could be heard through out the circle including a loud cry from Goku. Both me and Pan were breathing heavily and were smiling at each other.

"You did amazing! When did you learn to dance like that?"

"My father and mother knew a thing or two about posing and dancing since the were past super hero's but you were truly remarkable Trunks! You really can dance!"

She leaned in close to me and pressed her lips to my already warm check. She smelled sweet like a flower and my face grew hot and red like the sun

"Mmmmmwwwwwwaaaa! She said after she had finished kissing me. Thank you!"

I took her hand in mine.

"Anytime Pan. It's getting late and we have places to be."

"Right, one moment please."

I was about to ask but I didn't even have enough time.

"Attention everyone thank you for repairing our ship and for the supplies for our journey. You are a very gracious planet and we humbly thank you but we must be on our way."

Claps and cheers were like a melody through my ears. Just as we had managed to pull Goku away from the table a cry rang through the thick air.

"Three cheers for our saviors."

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

Then we were off flying into the black sky. I stared up the ship's engine and heard a sweet pur.

"Geru fix ship, Geru."

"Looks great Geru I said. Hey would you mine taking over the wheel? I haven't slept in forever."

"Geru fly ship, don't worry Trunks."

With that in mind I left the control room and headed for my bunker. Sleep drew upon me and I fell into peace with that stupid grin still plastered to my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys i just love Pan x Trunks! ;) Sorry for not updating in a while anyway here it is. Tada! ;)**

**Pan POV**

_It was dark outside and I was wearing that princess disguise again. The castle was dark as there were no lights lit. Walking endlessly down what appeared to be a corridor I heard a fit of laughter. Turning my head to the left I saw a trail of light illuminate from to heavy doors._

_There was no time to waste as I ran full power bursting through the doors._

_What I saw was unimaginable! Grandpa and Trunk's were a cold blue gray and their chests had been ripped open. The doctor stood in the center cleaning the evil tools from stains of their blood._

_"Such a shame my dear, if only you had saved them perhaps you are only dead weight. Now your friends are too and the doctor began to chuckle at his own private joke."_

_ Angry tears overflowed my face and blurred my vision. I screamed into the night as my hair went into it's newly found golden from. Suddenly I was huge and towering above the castle. _

_Screaming into the night I stomped on houses and tiny innocent people in the town's square. Cries and screams were heard through the square as I hurled the castle into the air. Then the little girl from earlier flew up and looked at me._

_"How could you do this to us?"_

_"I'm a super Saiyan now, I don't save people I just destroy them, I said not believing in the horrible words. Fear and anger controlled me as I willed myself to stop but I couldn't. I had lost all care, all control._

I woke up desperate for air and sweat clung to my sticky forehead. My mind raced with images and thoughts from the nights before this one. My watch showed it was actually a little late in the morning around seven. I guess having your dad as a professor means you have a strict bedtime schedule.

Despite my rough start I decided to be rather cheerful. Despite my nightmare I had saved a planet and the people I cared about from an evil tyrant. Not only that but I had transformed into the legendary super Saiyan, the first female of my kind! So why did I have this eerie feeling? 

_Enough of this worrying Pan, you just need to relax a little I mean your probably still in shock and all. In the meantime I bet Trunks and especially Grandpa would enjoy some homemade breakfast!_

With a smile I got out of bed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin as I washed away the dirt. Grabbing a towel I changed into a pair of ankle length jeans with a chain belt wrapped around my waist. I slipped on a dark blue crop top exposing my small abs and biceps along with a pair on sneakers to match. I switched on the bathroom light and began to brush hair into a ponytail before tying it off with a green bandana.

A quick twirl in the mirror and I was ready to start the day. Silently I tiptoed across the halls careful not to wake the boys.

_Trunks is kind of cute when he sleeps._

As soon as I made it past I went down below to the kitchen area near the main control room.

"Let's see I'm thinking mountains of pancakes with butter and syrup, oh and some sunny side up bacon eggs and toast. Yes and I'm thinking some orange juice freshly squeezed would go nicely."

Smiling to herself, Pan mixed, poured, baked, cooked, and stirred her breakfast. She hummed to one of her favorite songs and set out the delicious food on the table. It was big enough to feed an entire city or three teenage Sayians.

_I wonder if mom and dad miss me. Hopefully they aren't too mad when I return about me leaving but I had to prove to them and to the rest of them that I'm not just some kid. Mom, Dad I really miss you guys and I'll make you proud!_

When I wiped the sweat from my eyebrow I looked back at the feast. I was feeling rather up today and I thought today was also a chance for me to test out my super Saiyan state.

_Sparring with Trunks and Grandpa, but especially trunks would be great!_

"Trunks! Grandpa! Breakfast is ready!"

I listened carefully and for a second I heard nothing. Then I heard the fast pace shuffling and closet doors opening followed by footsteps running full force straight for the kitchen. Grandpa emerged first followed by Trunks both who were out of breath and stopped when they saw the food I had prepared.

"I call dibs on all the pancakes! Goku cried."

"No way Goku they're mine! Trunks yelled."

"There's plenty for everyone, I said in between laughing fits. Eat up boys we've got a big day ahead."

My cheery attitude and news actually caught they're attention.

"How so? Said Trunks."

"Well I've located the fifth dragon ball on a planet called Cardiel but I've researched the geography and everything there is 1000x bigger than the geography on earth."

"Sounds like a perfect time to train, mumbled Goku with his mouth full."

"Actually I was thinking it might be the perfect time to train with you guys on super Saiyan level, I found I can change at will but I still need a grasp for my power."

"Oh yeah! I'm so proud of you Pan you did great!"

"You really did Pan you're a hero just like your parents were, guess it runs in the family, said Trunks."

It was all too much. I had tried to control my thoughts but it wasn't enough. My head throbbed and my smile slowly grew smaller. It was now my mask.

"Um will you guys excuse me for a sec I think I need to check on something."

I quickly made my exit and headed up for my bed. As soon as I did I grabbed a pillow and began to sob. I didn't hold anything back as my heart poured onto my sheets.

_Trunks almost dying, me not feeling like a hero but a mistake, disappointing my family, costing stupid mistakes, not being old enough or cut out enough for this journey, me turning into a super Saiyan but losing control like that. Why can't I just get something right instead of getting in the way?!_

"Pan?"

A concerned voice interrupted my thought as I turned around and looked up. Trunks was there lurking by the door way. He had a worried expression on and was walking right towards me. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Pan why are you so upset?"

"It's just I feel like I do more harm than good."

"What are you talking about you're a hero!"

"I don't feel like one I just feel like a mistake, maybe I wasn't cut out for this journey after all."

"Do you really think that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?! Because you saved my life!"

"I'm the one who put you in danger in the first place!

"But you turned super Saiyan and saved a planet not to mention you recovered a dragon ball!"

"I also lost control. Trunks I felt so powerful but so out of control."

"We all had those moments but I can help you, teach you how to control it."

"We got lucky."

"If your talking about defeating that Dr. guy I'm sure Goku would have put up a good fi—"

"I'm talking about you surviving that attack! You took it full blast and you could have gotten yourself killed for me!"

"I wasn't going to let you die Pan not because of me!"

"Why? You could easily wish me back with—"

"The dragon balls are gone and in case you haven't noticed there pretty hard to find, and it wouldn't be the same."

"How?!"

"I wouldn't have been able to complete this journey without you! I wouldn't have been able to keep you safe. Don't you see? I need you here Pan, I need _you_."

Tears rolled down my checks and they weren't from sadness but because of him they were happy. All those feelings and troubles, he made me believe we could get through this. I realized that I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Pan please don't cry."

I laughed at him and when he put on a puzzled look that only made me laugh harder.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"Pan I'm really sorry but I can't hold back any longer, you're too beautiful and kind to resist."

"Hold back wh—"

Trunks pulled me closer to him and his mouth crashed onto mine. Truthfully I didn't mind one bit as long as I was with him I was happy. My hands draped around his neck and I slowed down the kiss.

My lips curved into a smile on his as I whispered his name against his lips. He tasted like oranges from the breakfast and as I savored his taste, slow and sweet, he began to moan. His hands cupped both my checks and I sat there feeling his breath shutter before breaking apart from me.

When he looked at me his blue eyes danced and sparkled like stars above our heads. He had on a classic Vegeta smirk.

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"Everyday, I even miss dad calling me names."

"Remember when he fell asleep at the beach and he came home red as one of Bra's outfits?!"

"Oh yeah!, said Trunks bursting into laughter."

I couldn't help but laugh back, it was contagious after all especially from him. Our laughter was cut short when grandpa called from below."

"Trunks! Pan! Were about to land!"

"Oh crap whose steering the thing?!, said Trunks rushing to the helm."

"Oops sorry I thought it was on auto pilot."

"Goku!"

"Grandpa!"

"I said sorry!"

I did my best to suppress a grin but it slowly appeared on my face. Where ever we were heading, whatever problems we were going to face, I knew we were going to make it through. After all it runs in the family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys long time no update felt like i owed a chapter so here you go guys. Please review! ;)**

**Trunks POV**

I pressed the landing sequence button in panic before it was too late. I heard both Pan and Goku scream clutching onto their seats since both of them forgot their seatbelts. Luckily I had mine in place but that didn't making steering the ship an less difficult. The starry dark sky turned for that of space till it became hues of sky blue and light pink. The next thing you know your ship crashes into what looks like a leaf only 1000x bigger. The ship is sent spiraling to the right as I grab onto the controls helplessly.

"Hold on!, I cry."

"Why on earth would I let go?!"

Judging by the tone I assumed it was Pan who said it and I almost wanted to smile but I had other things to worry about. Finally we came in contact with a daisy and bounced off with a thud to the tall stalks of grass below.

The ship stayed still but I fell out of my chair my head still spinning.

_Landing Sequence complete, you may now disembark._

Oh how I wanted to reprogram this ship so I could give it a piece of my mind.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I fine, called a groggy Pan."

"I'm starving, cried Goku."

"But you just ate!"

"So?!"

"Grandpa your hopeless, Pan said shaking her head."

"Look let's just step out and stretch our legs a bit."

"Fine but if Geru made us come here for nothing so help me I'll roll him around til he short circuts!"

"Geru, Geru, Danger Geru!"

"Haha calm down Geru Pan was just kidding; do you still have a reading on the dragon radar?"

"Dragon ball near, 1200 feet away, Geru."

"Great at this rate and because of the current size of this planet it'll take us all day."

"Even if we flew?, said Pan."

"Yah even then so we'd better get a move on."

"Does that mean the food here is big too?!"

"I don't know probably."

"Then let's go, shouted Goku as he dragged both Pan and Trunks into the air."

"Hey cut it out grandpa!"

"Yah Goku this isn't cool."

"Alright if you insist."

Neither me or Pan were prepared for his sudden change of mind so we fell a good distance till we landed on the ground hard.

"OOWWWW Grandpa what was that for?!"

"Wait a minute Goku?"

"Grandpa?"

Both companions looked up but Goku was nowhere in sight.

"Well this is just great, I said sarcastically."

Just then a swarm of huge bumble bees flew out of nowhere before diving down taking Geru along with them.

"Pan, Trunks, Help, Geru!"

"Geru!, we cried in unison."

"Now what?!"

"I don't know but we have to go after them."

"I'll find Geru and the dragon ball you just find Grandpa before he causes all sorts of trouble."

"Right."

"I'll meet you back at the ship."

"Okay, I said watching her fly off."

Gently brushing myself off I hovered into the air taking a good look around. Then I felt out for Goku's ki and sure enough there was his energy not far from here.

"Goku you'd better not be in trouble or I'm going to seriously make sure you never eat another meal again!"

Flying was a waste of energy but it was the only way to travel on this planet safely without getting into a jam. I came across the start of a huge forest and quickly found myself weaving through every branch and leaf there was. It was difficult and painful to do but it was good training, maybe if I was lucky I'd have time spar with Pan after all. Then I spotted a little kid that was obviously Goku, standing next to the biggest apple I'd ever seen.

_Well this figures…_

"Goku are you crazy?! I've been looking for you worried and I had to send Pan after Geru."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, wait what happened to Geru?"

"He was ambushed by a bunch of killer bumble bees so we need to hurry."

"Okay but let me just take one bite."

"Goku look out!"

Out of nowhere a ball of what looked like snot came sailing towards Goku. He was swept up with it as it clung to a nearby branch. Then behind the giant apple a giant spider made itself visible. It was definitely scary to say the least and before I could react the same snot rocket flung my body right beside Goku's. I struggled as hard as I could but I found my arms and legs were bound to my side by the sticky substance. The same luck was apparent for Goku as well.

"Trunks were stuck, said Goku."

"Gee you think?!"

"Sorry."

"Well sorry just landed us in a huge spider web! Can't you blast us out of here?!"

"I could but my arms and legs won't move."

"Great now will never catch up with Pan!"

"Umm Trunks I think we've got bigger problems, that spider looks awful hungry!"

For the first time I turned my head to see a large black window crawl forward inch by inch. Terror struck my heart as I truly feared being eaten.

"What about going super?"

"I wasted my energy on flying and trying to grab that apple!"

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"I wish I was."

"Goku?"

"Yah?"

"What should we do?"

There was a pause before Goku let out a loud call, "PAN!"

"Goku this is ridicu—the spider was only inches from us now as its big black six eyes scanned me up and down. PAN!"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**Pan POV**

I was flying like never before making sure to not lose focus. Geru and the bees were in my view and from the looks of it wouldn't be reaching their destination anytime soon. To camouflage myself along the way I used daisy petals to look like giant wings and I used cotton and black petals to make the hairs and antennas. What I wouldn't give for a stinger right now.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That was unmistaken ably grandpa and Trunks. They sounded like they were in major trouble but if I stopped now then I would lose track of Geru.

_I'm sorry Geru but please forgive me_

My directions changed as I flew backwards towards the shouts of my friends.

_Hang on guys I'm coming, just wait a little more please! I promise!_


End file.
